


(Another Me

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: The Mad Adventures of Alice L. [3]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Contracts, Gen, Memory Risk, Mirror Double, Near Death Experiences, Rescue Missions, Sunshine and Rainbows Without the Rainbows, seeing double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: In this new world she has found, Alice learns that if she wants to find Fran Bow, she'll have to leave everything she knows behind.





	1. Entrance

Her bedroom was missing half of itself.

 

 

Open in the front, and solid in the back, it now appeared to be a perfect replica of every dollhouse she had ever seen as a child. 

 

Outside of its walls, the sun shone a luminous yellow in a fluffy, lemon-scented sky.

 

Giant crayoned-in flowers swayed in the breeze, and a thick cover of clouds hid the dreary streets below.

 

 

_This place..._  

 

A wave of nostalgia washed over her.

 

_It's just like Wunderslandt-_

 

 

“Hey!”

Someone shouted.

 

 

Alice jumped.

 

 

“ _Hey!!”_

 

There it was again!

 

 

_“Can you hear me!?”_

The bewildered little girl looked all about her!

 

_“Y-Yes!_

I can hear you...”

 

 

There was a rustling of leaves from somewhere nearby.

 

A hunch forming in her mind drove her to cautiously step toward the open window...

 

... 

 

Yes.

 

She was correct.

 

Someone else existed here besides Alice.

 

 

 

However.

 

 

 

She'd never once thought that this new companion would bear such an uncanny resemblance to herself.


	2. The Other Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is about to get an offer she can't refuse.

She was like her in almost every way.

 

 

Blonde, blue-eyed, dreamy...

 

 

She even carried a stuffed cat underneath her arm!

 

 

 

Sadly though, their choices of attire did not match.

 

 

 

She hadn’t noticed it yet, but her lovely blue nightdress had shifted into the form it took whenever she visited Wünderslandt: A gleaming indigo pinafore with a crisp, white apron marred by a few splotches of magenta dye.

 

 

Herself, on the other hand, had not changed one bit.

 

- 

 

“Ah, there you are!”

 

 

She extended a hand.

 

 

“Would you be so kind as to pull me up?”

 

 

Shooting a quick glance over her shoulder, Alice felt her pulse increase in speed:

 

The rose trellis she’d been climbing had begun to tilt, its supports steadily groaning in agony.

 

 

 

A few minutes more lingering a story or two in midair, and it would crack away from the wall as if it’d been struck by lightning!

 

 

 

“It appears that Mother’s roses are thinking of a long voyage to the green grass below”.

 

 

Her counterpart’s eyes widened in understanding.

 

 

“Oh no!!

 

Hold on-“

 

 

_SNa-Cra-POP!!_

 

“!!”

 

 

Her stomach soared into her throat as the whole world tilted backwards-

 

A thin, cold hand reached out and grasped hers.

 

-

 

Panting in shell-shocked relief, the girl from the window was roughly hoisted up and over the sill.

 

“Tha-thank...”

 

“You would’ve...”

 

A pause as the other Alice inhaled and then _deeply_ exhaled.

 

“You would’ve done the same for me, I think...”

 

 

Sitting down hard upon the wooden flooring, Alice from Wünderslandt also began to breathe.

 

 

_That small patch of earth below could’ve very well become my grave..._

 

-

 

It was very odd to be looking at oneself much less saving one from the jaws of death at the exact same time.

 

“Excuse me for sounding rude when I say this, but how is it that another version of ‘me’ exists here?”

 

Her black-clad doppelgänger smiled wearily.

 

“I’m your reflection Alice.

 

The world you call ‘Wonderland’ is split in two and the Looking Glass portion of it happens to be where I live”.

 

“Looking Glass...?”

 

Alice blinked.

 

“Do you mean to tell me that there is another magical country out there that I have yet to discover?”

 

“Yes", was the ready reply "although you may find yourself wishing that you had never found it.

 

It intersects often with the treacherous Reality of #5...”

 

“Reality #5?

 

What is that?”

 

 

The mirror’s image shook her head.

 

 

“...Never mind.

 

As long as you don’t switch tonics with Fran Bow, you _should_ be just fine”.

 

 

 

The utterance of that name struck to her very core!

 

 

 

Rushing forward, she gripped the other’s shoulders with a newfound intensity.

 

 

“You know Fran!?”

 

She nodded, puzzled.

 

 

“Yes...I am _you_ , after all”.

 

 

Now it was _her_ turn to shake her head.

 

 

“No, I mean...you know a way I can get to her!?”

 

 

 

For a moment, she didn’t speak.

 

 

 

Her eyes were intently gazing into Alice’s own...

 

 

 

“Yes.

 

 

I _do_ know a way.

 

 

That’s why I’m here.

 

 

Because _someone_ needs to cover for you whilst you’re gone, and I highly-doubt that Chessy is going to make the cut”.

 

 

Alice could barely contain her glee!!

 

“You would do that for _me_??

 

Thank you _so_ much!”

 

 

 

“ **However.**

 

 

 

It will require you to risk everything you have-your home, your family, your friends-even your own identity as Alice L.-to make such a miracle become reality".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, the transition will be completed.


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Alice wants to do is find her friend...what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you, or anyone else you know has ever been locked out of their room, give them a huge hug! They'll really need it.

“What do you mean?”

 

 

The Alice from the Mirror sighed, and stood up.

 

Fishing in the ribbon of her dress, she withdrew a golden contract.

 

“Do you see this document?

 

If you sign it, the way to Fran Bow will be revealed in its entirety”.

 

 

Alice L. simply squared her shoulders.

 

 

“Then there’s no time to delay!

 

I’ll give you my signature and set off at once”.

 

 

“Now, hold on a minute!” she protested “I haven’t told you the cost yet!!”

 

 

Gliding her fingertips over the fine print, the almost-inscrutable letters shot to five times their size:

 

 

 

**_AMR services not responsible for any life-threatening incidents or injuries that may occur as a result of the obligatory loss of memory._ **

****

 

 

“Do you know what this means?”

 

 

“That I will soon be losing my memories?”

 

 

 

She had the urge to slap her silly!

 

 

“ _NO!_ ”

 

 

Alice nearly jumped out of her black-polished Mary-Janes! 

 

 

“It means that our memories will _swap_.

 

After all, if I’m going to take over your prescence here I’ll need them to fall back on if I want even the _slimmest_ chance of being convincing”.

 

 

“ _Ohhhh..."_

 

The girl nodded, a thought long-overdue finally showing itself:

 

 

"Once we do that, there’s no going back, is there?”

 

 

She let out an exasperated breath.

 

 

_Now_ she got it.

 

 

 

“Yes.

 

That’s exactly right.

 

 

But...”

 

 

The girl looked stricken for a moment.

 

 

“No, never mind once again...I’m overthinking things too much”.

 

 

“Overthinking them, how?”

 

 

“Don’t _worry_ about it!”

 

 

Alice Mirror shoved the contract up into her face.

 

 

“Just...if you’re really wanting to go through with this, then _sign it_ already!”

 

 

_I mean, if you know all the risks and you still want to go for it, then who am I to stop you?_

 

 

A golden pen spontaneously combusted into being with a shower of golden sparkles.

 

 

Alice took it gladly.

 

 

_For Fran’s sake...I’ll do anything!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part...concludes~

**Author's Note:**

> Man, school's been busy lately. Here's this, at any rate. Yay for night time hours!


End file.
